


holding all the cards

by azulaism



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angry Azula, Bottom Ty Lee, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Ty Lee (Avatar), Top Azula, slight physical abuse, ty lee has a degradation kink, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaism/pseuds/azulaism
Summary: Azula's plan to siege ba sing se has been ruined, trying her best to remain level-headed a certain acrobat comes into view.little one shot about azula's capability of picking out your little insecurities and desires then using them against you. poor ty lee.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	holding all the cards

"Mai, Ty Lee take the earth benders out!" the ever so dominant Azula commands with alarm, seeking this opportunity to have a final step closer to victory. After an impatient remark from Mai, the two war criminals slid out of the drill and plotted their so told vengeance. Each hid behind a large piece of metal studying where the earth warriors came from and which directions to attack, all the while having a normal conversation.

"I get that this is to win and all but don't you just hate it when Azula gets so pressed on us?" Mai flooded out. Ty Lee looked rather surprised at her friend's comment, hearing her remark awhile ago in the drill. "Well... she does get really controlling sometimes but this is necessary," the acrobat recalled the chi blocking forms in her head while shifting her eyes from a group of earth benders to another.

"No I mean in general, all our lives all she did was move us around without an option. I know now's not the right time but I felt the need to let it out." Ty Lee thought for a moment, tried to remember every time Azula had manipulated her into doing something and found out she was always submissive about it. "Well she is the princess after all, we really got no choice." She breathed out, she didn't really agree with Mai, the dark haired girl always had stubborn opinions that are sometimes too exaggerated. Azula was her best friend. She could never think badly about her. "Alright," said Mai standing up, "Ready to kick some rocky assess pink girl?" Ty Lee flipped up, remaining lost in thought." "Let's do this." 

* 

"UARGH!" loud pitches of yelling echoed through the giant Agni Kai temple, and the sound of broken china vase followed right after. tons of exasperated breathing and roaring trailed with bright blue and orange fire ignited the chamber. Lee Shang, The royal sparring partner barely hung on thin string to stay alive. Princess Azula was in total fury today like any other day, but now especially worse. The avatar has slipped through fire nation fingers again and she's trying her very best to diminish the reason why from her head.   
A quick double sweep knocked off the buff, exhausted man down to his ass. The princess glared down on him, her chest heaving dramatically as she rasped out "You're no use." Then walked out of the bronze ignited chamber.

The sparring session was just another battle to her. that sly prideful Shang was easy to beat after all. She'd studied him thoroughly. And the wisest way to bring him to the ground was tease him, make him think he has the upper hand then there! That's when she strikes. It gets boring from time to time honestly, shame he was considered the best sparring partner in the kingdom. She'd have him banished soon.

Travelling through the giant palace, she takes detours to have some time to think. This was one of her favorite little things to do, piece things then put them to action. But all ended when some servant interrupted her. "Princess Azula," followed by a bow she said, "This may trouble you a bit but, You have a visitor." She arched her brow in distaste. She certainly didn't expect any interruption today.  
"Who thinks they're worth enough to set foot in the Royal Palace unannounced?"" she said through gritted teeth. The servant hesitated.  
"I think it would be best if you ought to see yourself..."

Azula's golden eyes ignited with the most devastating hatred when she laid eyes on the pink plaid girl twitching by the entrance. The servant quickly pulled herself away from the situation. 

In quick motion, Azula grabbed the silly magenta collar off her crop, and bashed her friend against the wide red pillar.   
"What good do you think comes from visiting at the WORST time right after you screwed up my entire perfect plan?!" She was almost breathing fire at this point, a bead of sweat trailing down her temple as the acrobat shivered beneath her touch. 

"I'm sorry, Azula!" The girl cried out drastically, "I just... Wanted to explain my side and... and-" Azula didn't let her finish. "Save it." She grasped her wrist so tight and pulled her away. 

* 

After several minutes of Azula's bruising pull, the pair entered the princess' chambers. As soon as the large door shut the Azula wrapped her slender fingers around the shorter girl's neck, closing an airhole.   
"Don't you understand, that I trusted the both of you to be in my mission?" The girl panted, heaving for air. She nodded frantically. "And you made a full mess of things, you ruined this exact moment by not clearing the area and being absentminded during your battle. And I know it was you because Mai never lies to me."  
Mai snitched on her..?  
"I-I'll..." The enraptured girl choked.  
"You'll what? Make it up to me? Can you bring the avatar on your own?" Her slits for eyes glared with fury. Ty Lee shook her head and sulked.   
"You're pathetic. If I knew how things would turn to shit if I had recruited you I would've never even dared to look at your face." Silver grey eyes pleaded. But what she couldn't explain was why there was a tingling sensation pitting in her stomach. Her brain oddly fascinated by this new nature.  
"I cant... Breathe..." 

Azula hastily let go of the girl, who dropped to her knees with a loud thud heaving greedily. She took her by the braids and pulled her head to face her upwards, having enjoyed seeing the girl crumble beneath her wild gaze.  
"Nothing but a showwy slut" she spat harshly, "Don't you realize how many guys are dripping wet thinking of you that night we were at the beach? All you did was tease them with that... Objectifyingly great body of yours." She sneered, eyes flicked down for a moment. Ty Lee identified a shift in her glare, though she couldn't read it. She'd never felt this way before, juggling between degradation and praise in such a twisted matter. Though what she's sure of is the pool of liquid forming in her pants, having no control of the situation and having Azula hold all the cards felt quite... erotogenic. Water balanced on the rim of the brunette's eyes, the dominant girl took this into consideration and pulled Ty Lee back to prop down on her elbows, resting between her strong legs.

"Beautiful, beautiful, girl..." Now tracing ty lee's jaw and tilting her head to face her, hot breath on each other's lips. "It's a true shame there's quite nothing in this head of yours, So naive it physically hurts. I wouldn't be surprised if one of those boys or, maybe all of them took advantage of you the 7 hours you disappeared." She whispered in a sing song tone, the same mocking one she loved to use in times of others despair. In slow, flowwy movement she licked the tears off Ty Lee's cheeks in serpentine swipes.

Now that's what Ty Lee wasn't prepared for. Every syllable struck her to her core and now visibly shrunk in shame, humiliation and confusion. the arousal she felt in her stomach from earlier curled into a deep form of disgust. She had no idea how the older girl knew, and she hoped it hadn't been obvious for anyone else.

"That's none of your business Azula." The acrobat finally spoke up, her voice quite clear despite how she felt inside. She raised her brows in surprise, she'd forgotten this girl wasn't entirely a weakling. Azula never smirked harder, a challenge being presented in the midst of inferiority. It's turning flavorful.  
"Does it really matter now? Now that you're all mine." Her velvety voice sent rods of fire down her spine for the millionth time, pupils dilating as she sighed softly.   
"Tell me Ty Lee." The amber eyed girl trailed a sharp nail from her shoulder travelling down her chest, stomach, and finally hovering over her burning pot of passion ever so slightly.  
"Did they make you feel this way?" She questioned, almost confident with the answer she's about to receive.  
"N-no... they only focused on themselves. It's almost like they just used me." She squeaked.

"Do you really think they were able to capture your hearts desires? Did they take the time to get to know how you respond to certain things?" Azula asked in mock awe, head tilting to the side while her hand tortuously teasing Ty Lee's desperation. A deep blush colored her cheeks.

"Azula... what are you-" but she bit her lip as the raven haired girl made contact with the other one's part, rubbing gently but not so much that she got off of it. "More..." Ty Lee begged, her mind and stomach swirling, her sex beating rapidly with need then Azula simply pulled away and stood up. Her mind faded from the high.   
"What the hell Azula?" Ty Lee groaned and sat up. 

"You don't deserve it, now leave. I need to have a bath." Without another word she spun around and entered her bath chambers. 

Ty Lee's heart sunk and face scrunched up, she didn't even know what to think anymore. she burst into tears burrying her head in her hands, recalling everything that happened the past hour, curling into the floor with the desperation to sink into the ground. But this is what she thinks she should feel, there was a confusing mixture of delight and shame forming in her chest, mind completely clouded to even decide what she think she feels, Azula was dangerous. She knows your vulnerabilities, worst insecurities, greatest desires, then lays them out on the table and picks some then uses it against you.


End file.
